kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Iguana Ghostriker
The is one of Kamen Rider Ghost's Rider Machines, which is the combined form of his Machine Ghostriker and Captain Ghost. The Iguana Ghostriker is most useful at dealing with Giant Ganma. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, the Iguana Ghostriker is able to combine with Drive's Ride Booster Set. A blue Iguana Ghostriker is possessed by each of the three dark Necroms, who used them to travel to Earth having been sent by Argos to complete his collection of 100 Ghost Eyecons. History The Iguana Ghostriker is first formed when Yurusen tells Ghost to link up his Machine Ghostriker with the Captain Ghost, allowing him to engage the Giant Denki Ganma and interrupt its opening of the Ganma Hole. Ghost then has the Iguana Ghostriker fight the Ganma as he neutralizes the Ganma Hole with his Oomedama attack. Soon enough, the Denki Ganma is defeated by the Iguana Ghostriker, reducing it back to its humanoid form as the Parka Ghost is released. Captain Ghost then proceeds to seperate and take its leave with Yurusen, leaving Ghost to finish off the Denki Ganma. Ghost again uses Iguana Ghostriker to engage the Insect Ganma after it became giant. With the Iguana Ghostriker ensaring the Ganma with its tongue, Ghost soon enough defeats it with his Omega Drive (Ore). The Iguana Ghoststriker was summoned by Ghost and combined with Kamen Rider Drive's Ride Booster Set during their battle against the Renaissance Gamma, with the two Riders using the formation to outmaneuver the behemoth before destroying it with their respective Rider Slash attacks. Ghost enlists Captain Ghost's services when he and Specter are facing a trio of Gundari on their respective bikes. Forming the Iguana Ghostriker, Ghost engages a Gundari only to be knocked off and taken by another one. The Iguana Ghostriker eventually manages to destroy its Gundari on its own as Specter and Ghost manage to defeat the remaining Gundari with their Omega Drives as well. Statistics *Total length: 5.5 m *Weight: 405 kg *Maximum speed: 240 km/h Abilities The Iguana Ghostriker has the ability to scale walls and leap powerfully. It also has a mind of its own, meaning that the Iguana Ghostriker can go on automated tasks like fighting Giant Ganma without having Ghost to ride on it constantly so the Rider himself can focus on other tasks. When fighting, the Iguana Ghostriker is able to fight using its tail (which can shoot energy bolts like a cannon) and jaws, as well as curl up into a ball and spin at high speeds for a divebomb attack. It can also use its tongue to ensnare the enemy in a similar manner to a lasso. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' **Episode 4/4: Fate! Two Takeru! (blue versions) *''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (blue versions) Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Ghost)